How One Woos A Hatake
by Nyodrite
Summary: [YonKaka/MinaKaka] Looking back on everything, Namikaze Minato would say that everything started April 24 when ANBU Squad 13 returned from their mission in Mizu no Kuni.


**I - Armed With Deadly, Sharp and Pointy Objects**

* * *

><p>Looking back on everything, Namikaze Minato would say that everything started April 24 when ANBU Squad 13 returned from their mission in Mizu no Kuni.<p>

The nineteen year old had been filthy- covered in dried mud and blood- and injured- uniform sporting rips, leaning slightly to keep some weight off the right leg with a bandage that was slowly turning red from blood peeking though one of the uniform's holes at the torso- but in that moment, when the young ANBU captain's eyes shined with pride for his team and triumph for them completing one of the most difficult missions they'd ever been assigned, Minato couldn't believe the teen could have been anymore breathtakingly beautiful.

Of course after that moment he had momentarily freaked out because this was _Kakashi_- his _student_.

It had taken Kushina and Jiraiya-sensei dragging him to a bar and practically forcing a bottle of alcohol down his throat to calm him enough for him to explain to them _why _he was freaking out. It had taken him two more bottles to sit through their exclamations of _"Finally!"_, them explaining that _no_, there wasn't anything wrong with 'crushing' on your student so long as they were legal _("It's not even as if Kashi-chan is your student anymore," Kushina had stated, "He's an_ ANBU _and a captain at that!")_ and then excitedly press on what course of action he was going to take in regards to Kakashi and he newly realized feelings.

He wasn't even aware he had to do something aside from asking for dinner together, which he had told them. The two had then both empathically declared him an idiot and that, since this would _obviously_ be Kakashi's _first_ relationship, he had to do something spectacular to 'sweep him off his feet' _("Woo 'is f'ckin' pan's off 'Nato!" Kushina had slurred. "An'- an' do all tha' roma'ic shi'!")_.

So Minato had started planning.

It had taken a bit, and breaking into a paranoid ANBU captain's apartment followed by a storage unit (belatedly realizing he could have, as Hokage, just asked to go inside) along with haggling with the best smith in Hi no Kuni, but he had finally had something to present Kakashi on February 17. In his excitement, he immediately went over- after placing his gift in a dark brown wood box, wrapping said box in dark blue cloth then tying it off with a simple white ribbon- to the teen's apartment, hardly even registering the time being nearly 5:50 as he knocked.

The door was tugged open with a bit more force then necessary to reveal Kakashi (dressed in his odd mask-undershirts along with pants that hung low on his hips) looking a bit haggard and glaring sleepily.

Minato blinked because he had never quite seen bed-hair like the teen's before.

Kakashi growled, sharp and irritated and leaking just the slightest bit of killing intent, "_What_?"

"Er..." He faltered as he recalled that the other had _just_ gotten back from a mission that required little to no sleep and likely had _barely_ gone to bed after being released from his debriefing, "Is this a bad time?"

The teen took a deep breath, reigned in the killing intent and sighed, "It's fine, Sensei. What did you want?"

"I, uh..." Minato shifted nervously, fingering his present as he suddenly realized that it might not be appreciated then also realizing it was too late to chicken out now and hurriedly shoved the present into the other's arms before he lost his nerve, "_Gotyousomething._"

There was a moment where the ANBU inspected the gift before blinking at him, "...why?"

"You-..." _Deserve it_ sounded sappy, "I-" _Wanted you to know I like you _seemed like something an _Academy student _would say so Minato simply said, "Open it."

He held his breath as Kakashi carefully opened the box and froze once spying what Minato knew was the fixed tantō the teen's father had given him then swallowed before looking at him, saying sincerely and quietly and thick with emotion, "Thank you."

A small smile made it's way onto his face as he watched the other and he nodded in response, glad that the teen liked it.

* * *

><p>On February 20th Minato got the heart-stopping news that Kakashi's team had collapsed before reaching the gates and all of them were rushed to the hospital, he had taken to camping out in the teen's hospital room as he did his paperwork- rewarded with knowing that the Hatake had woken up before anyone else knew.<p>

Though, he suppose he could have been happier if the teen hadn't decided to startle him.

"Being dubbed a genius, Sensei," Kakashi said suddenly.

He had started enough to be forced to scramble to catch his work before they fell letting out a half pleased, half annoyed, "Kakashi!"

"I had hoped-" The ANBU continued without pause, "-that you would think to utilize the _Kage Bunshin_ to finish the paperwork- Kushina-nēchan and I even started a betting pool about when you would realize you could use them to save time."

There was a moment where he simply gapped at the teen at the mention of a betting pool, face-palming while wondering _how_ this _hadn't_ occurred to him before setting the papers aside to create two clones and setting them off to work. He turned to the teen after they were gone, a worried frown making it's way onto his face, "What happened?"

"The client was a plant, we were ambushed by a five-man Iwa squad once we reached our destination." He winced slightly at the answer, earning a nod then a question, "Status?"

"Maito Gai has been kept under by the staff as they know he would be out training the moment he wakes." Minato told him, feeling faintly amused over the drastic measures the jōnin required to rest before sobering as he spoke of the other team member. "Tatami Iwashi was the worst off and has yet to awaken but the medics are certain that he would be up within the week."

Kakashi, whom had been holding his breath, let out a rush of air in relief, smiling, "Thanks Sensei."

He frowned slightly because being thought of as simply _'Sensei'_ wasn't his intention, "Minato."

"...Minato-sensei?" The teen tried after blinking in confusion.

"Just Minato." He said because the thought of being called that during what he had planned... "I am no longer your sensei."

Kakashi frowned, "But you will _always_ be my sensei."

Minato _would_ have been proud of that loyalty if he hadn't been effectively 'friend-zoned' (or was it sensei-zoned in this case?), "You are an adult _and_ ANBU Captain, Kakashi," he insisted with the reasoning given to him previously, "You are no longer my student. So it's just Minato, understand?"

The teen nodded, "Yes, Sen-...Minato."

He smiled in response to the use of his name.

* * *

><p>Namikaze Minato wasn't so prideful to deny his short comings (certainly he would have failed entirely as a teacher if Kakashi had been such a doggedly stubborn genius as he never would have gotten his feet under him if the boy had been normal), and he was aware that his cooking skills were mediocre at best, but he still found himself attempting to cook his once student breakfast on February 23.<p>

Setting off the apartment building's fire alarm had not been part of that plan but it happened when the pan he had been using to cook eggs caught fire- he was still trying to put it out when Kakashi appeared.

"S-...Minato? What are you doing here?" The teen questioned, peering at his pan with an odd expression.

Minato, whom had frozen at the ANBU's voice, answered hesitantly, "...Making breakfast."

"So it _was_ eggs." The semi-triumphant murmur made him turn red in embarrassment, though the teen didn't seem to notice as he went through hand seals, "_Suiton: Mizurappa_." With the fire out the teen asked, "Can you use Fūton to clear the smoke?"

He complied as Kakashi fiddled with the alarm until he spoke, voice echoing through out the building, "Cooking Hazard Fa5 in Communal Kitchen 3. Situation under control. Resident 152 giving the all clear."

"Cooking Hazard Fa5?" He asked, honestly bewildered that the apartment building had a _code designation_ for such an incident.

Kakashi dropped to the ground, shrugging as he threw the ruined pan away. "_F_ is for 'Fire', _a_ for 'Breakfast' and _5_ for 'Pan' thus it would be interpreted as a 'pan caught fire during an attempt to cook breakfast' by the other residents- very few here have taken the time to learn how to cook, it's one of the reasons for the Communal Kitchens."

"Oh?" He pressed, trying to delay the inevitable.

The teen eyed him before answering, "Aa. Those whom _do_ know how to cook generally do so in bulk when they're here- there's always a 'sign in' list of who isn't away on missions and are choosing to cook along with which meal, what food and with which kitchen- at designated times; 7:30 for breakfast, 1:30 for lunch and 8:00 for dinner. Kigawa-san was going to make breakfast today."

Then, apparently deciding he had allowed Minato to get away with it long enough, Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "_Why _were you making breakfast?"

"...because I wanted to have breakfast with you?" Minato asked more then said.

The teen shook his head and said, "Let me get dressed and we can go out. But _you're_ buying."

"Alright." Minato replied, pleased that, even if he couldn't _make_ it, he could still provide breakfast for the other.

Though, the thought was stored of him needing to learn how to cook.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**So...the companion piece of _How One Is Wooed By A Namikaze_ which is in Minato's point of view. And...yeah, there isn't really much to say...except the "Next" previews will be that of the companion fic's next chapter rather then it's own.

_**Next:**_

_"Did you need something, Minato?" Kakashi asked once they were alone._

_The Yondaime smiled at him, "No, I just wanted to know if anything interesting happened on your mission."_

_"It-..." Kakashi cut of the _It's all in the report_ when he recalled his gift and, guessing that the man was hinting at if he had gotten a gift in return for the tantō, dug through his pockets until he produced a dark blue box that he gave to the other, "I got you something."_

_The blonde's eyes widened but he accepted the box with a pleasantly surprised smile, "Thank you, Kakashi."_


End file.
